The True Power of Elements, Friendship, and Sugar
by PumkinLovesReading
Summary: Lumeria isn't your average girl. Her friend Juilette isn't average as well. Roxy just wants friends who like her for her. Mitzi just wants to be liked by the Winx. What makes these girls become a team is way more important then you realize. Time is running out Lumeria, tick tock tick tock tick tock... Rated T to stay safe and First Story
1. Chapter 1

Lumeria opened her eyes. If you have ever been friends with her it would be strange. Why? Because they were always closed. However the bright yellow eyes were looking all over the room. She sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her midnight blue hair. Getting out of bed Lumeria went to her dresser with a mirror and looked at her self. 'Same pale skin' she thought.

Today is a special day. Today Lumeria is going to start her first year at Alfea College for Fairies. In reality she really wanted to go to Cloudtower College for Witches and become a witch but then a certain somebody wouldn't be happy. By that certain somebody she means her best friend Juliet or Juby for short. When most people look at her they"ll think 'pretty!' But that's obvious with her long curly blonde hair with purple strips and the most amazing royal blue eyes you ever seen. Lumeria sighed sadly, closed her eyes having her normal look and starts getting dressed.

Coming downstairs in a blue button-down shirt,black shorts that end right above her knees and white tennis shoes Lumeria was almost ready to leave.'Just 2 more things' she thought to herself. Walking towards the living room she is suddenly attacked in a hug. "Hi big sissy!" says my adopted little sister CeeCee. CeeCee was small girl around 8 years old with brown hair reaching her shoulder and bright baby blue eyes. But back to the story, Lumeria smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, moving towards the kitchen she gave her parents a curt nod. They didn't get along too well. Lumeria started heading to the house phone when her mother yelled "Lumeria! The bus is here!" _'Already?'_ she thought as she gathered her stuff. Before reaching the front door she yelled as loud as she can "BYE GUYS I'LL MISS YOU ALL!" and at that she ran towards the bus and got on. _'Goodbye Magix'_ were her thoughts as the bus left her house.

**So... how was that for a first chapter? Was it a good start for my first story? Will you want to read more? I hope you answer positive answers. Sorry for the short chapter but Homework and a pissed off mother calls.**

**\- Pumkin**


	2. Chapter 2: Lumeria, a girl, and yelling

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for soooooooooooo long! I had no time for writing fanfiction and the worst thing ever Writers Block, but now I'm back better than ever and ready to write! So I'll stop talking now and let you read the story! :)**

**I****_ do not own Winx Club I only own Lumeria and Juliette._**

**_Warning: This chapter has some cursing so read at your own risk!_**

Normal P.O.V.

Lumeria got on the bus and looked for a seat. When she found one it was next to a girl. The girl had long black hair that was parted to the side and the side was braided. She

had black eyes that were covered with glasses. In other words she was very pretty. _'She's way prettier that me'_ Lumeria thought sadly. She put those thoughts aside and

decided to say hi because they could be friends, maybe then she'd have more then one friend. "Hello there fellow magical being" Lumeria said. The girl was shocked for she did

not noticed Lumeria. After she regained her composure the girl replied "Hi there..." To Lumeria her voice sounded like somebody trying to change. "My name is Lumeria Hart,

what's yours? The girl seemed shocked "M-me?" she replied. "Yeah you! Who else?" Lumeria stated starting to grin. "I'm Mitzi Toro.*" Mitzi said, then she flinched like she was

going to get hit. "What's the matter? Lumeria asked. "It's nothing" Mitzi quickly replied. "Okay... how about this, we go settle down in our rooms then we meet up at any local

cafe, I'll bring my friend Juliette, you bring any friends you meet, and we all talk about our self" "How do you know I'm going to Alfea?" Mitzi asked. "I have the feeling you'll be

an fucking awesome fairy" Lumeria said with pride. Mitzi laughed "In that case yes, I'll love to."The girls continued to have small chat until it was time to go. The two girls

walked off the bus and was greeted with the most loudest voice ever. "HI THERE LUMERIA! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AND _OUR_ NEW FRIEND!" This totally isn't going to be

a normal year, but then again when is it ever?

**And that was the end of chapter 2! I cannot even wait to start writing chapter 3! But until next time_ sayounara watashi no suteki na dokusha!**_**

_***Mitzi has no official last name so I made up one**_

_**** Goodbye my wonderful readers! [Japanese]**_

**-Pumkin**


End file.
